Sobre el agua
by blackcolor
Summary: Naruto y Sasuke se quedan después de la práctica para aprender a controlar sus chakas, ellos saben el truco de caminar sobre el agua e intentan hacerlo. advertencia: NaruSasu sutil y un ligero cambio en las personalidades al final.


**Sinopsis: Naruto y Sasuke se quedan después de la práctica para aprender a controlar sus chakras, ellos saben sobre el truco de caminar sobre el agua e intentan hacerlo.**

 **Generos/advertencia: NaruSasu leve, comedía, romance. Está ambientada en la primera temporada, es decir, cuando Naruto era un niño y estaba el equipo siete completo, antes de que entren al examen y después de la misión en el país de las olas. No hay besos ni nada, solo una sugerencia leve, pero lo pongo aquí con NaruSasu porque sé que a muchos no les gustaría eso. Pero hay un claro avance en su relacion, aunque claro esto está ambientado en ese tiempo pero no esta relacionado con ningún capítulo.** (Leer las notas al final del capítulo)

 **Sobre el agua**

El entrenamiento ya no significa nada si lo vez desde el siguiente punto de vista: Solo están haciendo entrenamientos básicos, ni siquiera han seguido el entrenamiento de control de chakra, y sus movimientos siguen siendo los mismos desde que salieron de la academia. ¡Ah! Y no hablemos de sus misiones, no llegan ni a una cuarta parte de la misión en el país de las olas, todas son misiones sin importancia que no llegan a hacer que él avance en sus jutsus ni su forma de pelear, todas son misiones de cuidar y pasear mascotas, podar el jardín o recojer basura. Estupidas misiones sin importancia que puede hacer cualquier aldeano común. Por eso él, Sasuke Uchiha, está más que frustrado.

—¡Sasuke-kun~!— ¿ya habló de sus compañeros?—. ¡Vamos, entrena conmigo!—

Pero él no era el único frustrado, Naruto también lo estaba ¡enserio!, no le gustaba que no hallan misiones geniales ni peligrosas dónde pueda demostrar toda su capacidad como ninja y por si fuera poco Sakura solo le presta atención a Sasuke, ¿Que tiene de especial ese teme?, no tiene nada de especial escepto ese enorme ego que se trae encima, como si fuera el rey del mundo, incluso se dignaba a ignorar las prácticas creyendose el más fuerte de todos, debería encontrar la forma de darle una lección de vida a ese teme. Quizás si aprendía a caminar sobre el agua como Kakashi… ¡Eso era! ¡Debería entrenar después de esa práctica! ¡Sería el que mejor pudiera controlar el Chakra! Y así no solo estaría un paso más cerca del corazón de Sakura sino que estaría un paso más cerca de ser uno de los mejores Hokages de la aldea de la hoja incluso mejor que el viejo Hiruzen o que el cuarto. Sonrió y esperó a que el vago de Kakashi dijera que ya habían terminado, la tarde pronto se hizo presente y Naruto no veía la hora para ir al lago cercano a practicar caminar sobre el agua, porque no seria tan difícil ¿no?, de seguro no era tan distinto a trepar árboles sin usar las manos y de seguro a la primera lo conseguía, ¡Claro! ¡Porque él es Naruto Uzumaki el ninja que jamás se rinde! ¡Y él hiba a caminar sobre el agua antes que sus compañeros!

Por su parte Sasuke penasaba en quedarse a practicar para así recompensar el tiempo perdido con Kakashi, es decir, el hombre podía ir a su propio ritmo y todo, pero él quiere ser más fuerte para así matar a su hermano mayor Itachi y restaurar el honor del clan Uchiha, quizá también restablecer al clan y hacer que éste vuelva a ser un clan grande y con muchos miembros. Decidió que cuando terminara la práctica él entrenaría por su cuenta en ese campo o en el lago cercano, quizás aprendería un poco sobre control de Chakra por su cuenta y recompensaria el tiempo perdido.

—bueno chicos— habló Kakashi—, ya terminamos el entrenamiento así que pueden irse a descansar— finalizó el Hatake volviendo a ver su libro y desapareciendo en una cortina de humo.

Esa fue la señal que uso el rubio Uzumaki para salir corriendo hacia el lago cercano, pensando en ir a practicar el caminar sobre el agua y su control del chakra, al llegar pudo verlo, más que un lago era un laguna, una pequeña intersección de agua natural, el rubio sonrió pensando que así podria empezar su camino para ser Hokage, pensó que si era uno de los mejores en control de Chakra y, como bonus extra, podría ser más fácil hacer jutsus y así aprendería un montón de jutsus y estilos de peleas, así se ganaría la administración de todos los de la aldea y el corazón de la joven chica de ojos color jade, ¡si! Definitivamente así sería uno de los mejores ninjas jamás vistos. Solo tenía que aprender a caminar sobre el agua. Se quitó la chaqueta y la camiseta para evitar mojarla, se quedó solo en pantalones y sandalias. Se concentró, quería caminar sobre el agua, quizá si se concentraba como si fuera a caminar sobre la tierra o los árboles.

Mientras que el Uchiha se habia sorprendido cuando el usurantokachi salió corriendo como si se le fuera la vida en ello. Algo se traía entre manos aquel dobe idiota y él no se molestaría en averiguar qué. Vio a la Haruno, ella estaba viendo el lugar por donde se había ido aquel idiota. Se preguntó internamente que iba a hacer aquel rubio idiota, pero se decidió a no seguirle, no podía perder el tiempo en algo tan trillado como saber cada tramo de la vida del dobe.

—que raro ¿a donde irá Naruto con tanta prisa?— preguntó la Haruno.

Eso en cierta forma le molestó, la chica a penas y se interesaba por el rubio y ahora se molestaba en intentar preocuparse como si fuera una buena amiga, ¡no lo era!, y así no iba a lograr ganar algo con él, no le iba a demostrar cuánto le preocupaban sus amigos a él con esa pregunta tan cínica y vacía. La miró con desdén.

—si tanto te importa pues ve a ver a dónde va— expresó gélido y tajante el Uchiha.

No, a él no le importa ni el dobe ni la Hanuro, a él le importa entrenar y por eso quizás deba aprender a caminar sobre el agua. Si, era eso lo que iba a hacer, así que concentrado en entrenar fue caminando con pasimornia al estanque o laguna más cercano. Pero al llegar se encontró con al dobe empapado dentro del lago. Frunció el ceño y se ocultó detrás de un árbol, aunque no supo porque se ocultaba. Pero para él en ese instante lo que más le importaba era saber ¿Que raiyos hace el idiota empapado en el lago donde él iba a entrenar? No lo sabe. Asomó la vista para encontrarse con el rubio idiota intentando levantarse sobre el agua, o si quiera apoyarse. Entonces salió de su escondite mientras activaba su Sharingan, pudo apreciar con interés como la actividad de Chakra fluctuaba en la manos del rubio, como si estuviera tratando de concentrar el Chakra en sus manos. Eso le pareció estúpido, pues cuando vió a Kakashi pelear sobre el agua con Zabuza, pudo apreciar con su Sharingan como el Chakra se movía de forma distinta, como si entrara y saliera todo el tiempo, fluyendo como sangre en las venas solo que era Chakra y él no puede ver los conductos de Chakra, lo único que veía era el Chakra fluir. Quizá si el rubio lo sabía podría dejar de pasar el ridículo de tal forma, y por su puesto, lo dejaría entrenar en paz sin interrupciones.

—¿Que haces uzurantokachi?— preguntó sin aparente interés el Uchiha.

El rubio alzó la vista y pudo ver al chico de cabello negro parado a la orilla del lago, justo encima de su playera. ¿Que raiyos hace el Uchiha bastardo sobre su playera limpia?

—¡eh! ¡quitate de allí'ttebayo! ¡mi playera dattebayo!— gritó el rubio nadando hacia la orilla.

El Uchiha bajo la vista y vio que estaba sobre un trapo sucio parecido a la camiseta del rubio, vio que la chaqueta también estaba tirada en el piso y se quitó de encima de aquellas cutres prendas. Entonces pudo ver como el rubio salía del agua e intentaba sacudir la ropa, tratando de quitar el polvo de las prendas. En realidad no fue su intención ensuciar la ropa del uzurantokachi, fue un accidente, pero no lo admitiría fácilmente, sin embargo fue su culpa que éstas se ensuciaran, pero no haría nada por corregir su error ¡Ni que fuera la sirvienta del dobe! Y si bien era su culpa no se rebajaría a sacudir tales arapos. Además ¿Porqué el idiota dejaría su ropa tirada en el suelo? Es obvio que ni siquiera es su culpa, es más él es solo una víctima de la situación, es decir, ¡El muy dobe dejó su ropa desparramada sobre el suelo como si no valiera tres tiras, buscando que llegara cualquier inocente y la pisara sin querer!

—¡Teme! ¡Me ensuciaste mi camiseta!— gritó el rubio enojado.

Y es que tenía motivos, ¿Porqué raiyos el muy bastardo decidía pararse justo encima de su playera? ¡Lo quería molestar el muy teme! ¡Eso era, si señor! ¡Pero ya vería! ¡El no dejaría que el Uchiha se saliera con la suya!

—hmp, yo no tengo la culpa de que dejaras tu ropa en el suelo— se defendió tajante.

Pero el rubio no aceptaría aquellas escusas, ¡No señor!, el bastardo aprendería a las malas que su ropa no es alfombra para estar pisandola como si nada. Se le acercó y lo empujó al lago por ensuciar su ropa.

—¡Dobe!— gruñó el Uchiha.

Tras de que pensaba explicarle qué estaba haciendo mal, el muy idiota lo aventaba al agua, ¿Que se cree?

—ahí tienes por ensuciar mi ropa'ttebayo— expresó el rubio colocando su ropa en una rama—, ahora saquese que debo entrenar—

El Uchiha frunció el ceño mientras se levantaba con ganas de golpear al uzurantokachi, pero se detuvo cuando vio que algo se pintaba en el estómago del rubio cuando concentraba su Chakra, un sello de contención. Activó su Sharingan y pudo ver que dónde se pintaba el sello de contención, había una mezcla de dos Chakras, uno anaranjado y otro azul, ambos girando en esa zona, el resto de Chakra azul se distribuía por todo el cuerpo del rubio y se concentraba en los pies de una forma incorrecta.

—¿Que tienes en el estómago?— preguntó el Uchiha más para sí que para el opuesto.

—¿ah?— el rubio volvió a desconcentrarse—, ¿de qué hablas dattebayo?—

—¿No sabes lo que tienes en tu propio cuerpo?— desactivó su Sharingan y con la luz callendo sobre el cuerpo del rubio pudo apreciar mejor la piel de éste, se sorprendió internamente al ver en él marcas de cicatrices.

—¡Claro que sé lo que tengo en mi cuerpo dattebayo! ¡Ni que fuera idiota'ttebayo!— gritó molesto el rubio y entonces notó la mirada atenta y un poco sorprendida que el Uchiha le lanzaba—. ¿Porqué me miras tanto dattebayo?— preguntó con un sentimiento extraño.

El Uchiha en cambio se sorprendió viendo al rubio demaciado, pero no se molestó en cambiar el sentido de su mirada, es más, de hecho se fijó en los zafiros del Uzumaki. Tragó saliva, quizá estaba haciendo algo que no debería, pero no podía dejar de ver aquellos océano profundos que tiene por ojos aquel uzurantokachi, nuevamente no es su culpa, ni mucho menos es que quiera hacer eso.

—¿Porqué tienes tantas cicatrices en tu cuerpo?— preguntó con intriga, ya se había olvidado de que estaba empapado de agua por culpa de aquel chico.

—bueno…— Naruto desvío la mirada entristecido, lo que había dicho el Uchiha le recordó cuando los aldeanos le golpeaban.

—no importa— espetó el Uchiha—, lo haces mal, no debes concentrar así el Chakra.

Quería cambiar el sentido de la conversación pues sentía que había tocado un tema prohibido, algo en su interior se remueve cuando ve aquella expresión en el rubio mientras una fuerte necesidad de quitar aquella expresión va en crecimiento.

—¿ah?— preguntó el rubio—. ¿A que te refieres dattebayo?

—cuando Kakashi caminó sobre el agua el Chakra fluía no se estaba "quieto" en los pies— explicó mientras salía de la laguna.

—no entiedo dattebayo— el rubio se rascó la cabeza.

—tsk, eres un idiota— bufó el Uchiha.

—¡Teme!— gritó el rubio.

—¡Dobe!— contraata el Uchiha.

—¡No me digas dobe, teme!— expresó el Uzumaki.

—uzurantokachi— sonrió victorioso el chico de cabellos azabache.

Naruto bufó molesto mientras se cruzaba de brazos pensando en una forma de ganar al Uchiha, pero no podía hacerlo en una discusión verbal ya que el Uchiha siempre encontraría una forma de ganarle aunque sea con pobres adjetivos. Un pequeño brillo fastidió su ojo así que lo vió, el agua… Sonrió de manera zorruna y se agachó.

—¡Ahg!— se quejó el Uchiha—, ¡Dobe!—

Sasuke se agachó y tomó entre sus manos un poco de agua para devolver el movimiento y mojar el rostro del rubio idiota. Entonces el rubio volvió a lanzarle agua y a mojarle la cara. Empezaron una guerra de lanzar agua al contrario, poco a poco el Uchiha se quitó las sandalias y la camiseta para introducir su cuerpo en la laguna, ya que el rubio se había metido buscando evitar que el Uchiha se salpicara. Naruto empezó a reír divertido mientras trataba de evitar que el azabache no le salpicara en el rostro y al tiempo le salpicaba al chico, fue cuando la vio, esa pequeña sonrisa sincera en el Uchiha que poco a poco se transformó en una sonrisa algo grande. Un sentimiento extraño pero placentero se alojó en el pecho del rubio haciendo que él sonriera sincero, el juego cesó pero las sonrisas no. Salieron exaustos de la laguna y se recostaron sobre el césped viéndose a los rostros mientras exhalaban por el cansancio. El rubio pudo ver aquella expresión y se sintió complacido, a pesar de no lograr su cometido de caminar sobre el agua había logrado algo más. El Uchiha por su parte se sintió bien, completo, con solo ver a aquel idiota sonreír, era un sentimiento extraño pero bello y maravilloso que lo hacía sentir que ya nada podría ir mal, la noche bañaba aquel rostro canela en una pálida luz y así podía apreciar el leve tono sonrosado por el cansancio en las mejillas del chico, el solo ver aquello era quizá lo que lo hace sentirse así, no lo sabe realmente pero le gusta y le gustaría quedarse así por siempre, ese momento le llevó a que se preguntara ¿Que valía tanto el honor del clan? ¿Porqué era tan importante vengarlos? ¿Porqué simplemente se obligó a renunciar a su vida por unos objetivos tan absurdos como restablecer su clan y el honor del mismo? ¿Que importancia tiene realmente todo aquello si en realidad no está viviendo su vida como le place?… Placer… Él no recuerda con claridad cuando fue la última vez que rió complacido de felicidad por pasar un buen momento, todas esas veces están llenas de recuerdos con su hermano mayor y eso le lleva a enojarse por saber que todo fue mentira, o las veces en las que sonreía feliz y lleno de entusiasmo con su madre, lo que lo lleva a recordar el cadáver de la misma. No, a él ya no le gusta sonreír complacido o recordar esos momentos, pero con el rubio es distinto, porque puede sonreír sin temor a recordar el pasado lleno de tristeza.

 ** _[Nota Autora]_**

Me divertí muchi haciendo esto

Listo aquí está mi escrito, un NaruSasu leve con un toque sutil de comedía, aunque tal vez cambie al final los pensamientos de ambos pero supongo (no lo sé) que las personalidades están mas o menos intactas. Aunque no se nota quién es el seme y quién es el uke. La historia es mía y lo sé un poco sosa pero bueno. Si te gusta por favor deja tu comentario y sugerencia, tu me gusta y sigueme, no olvides pasarte por mi perfil ya que tengo otra historia (No Yaoi ni romance) en mi perfil y estoy viendo si subo otras historias por el estilo, o Yaoi, o Yuri incluso xD. Por cierto estoy pensando en hacer una segunda parte de este One-shot u otro corto que cumpla la función de segunda parte.

Chau y espero que te halla gustado (a tí que estas destras de la pantalla) mi pequeña historia que probablemente tendrá otras partes con otros nombres :D


End file.
